


Journeys End

by Silvestria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with lightsabers, I regret nothing and everything, IDEK how to spell lightsabre, Not like that it turns out, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Trailer Spoilers, my first SW fic and contribution to this pile of garbage, the lightsabres are a metaphor, trailer fic, unbetaed and posted at 1am, which is totally a genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/pseuds/Silvestria
Summary: Rey needs someone to show her her place in all of this. Kylo Ren has been waiting for her.





	Journeys End

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?_   
_O stay and hear! your true-love’s coming_   
_That can sing both high and low;_   
_Trip no further, pretty sweeting,_   
_Journeys end in lovers’ meeting—_   
_Every wise man’s son doth know._

_~_ William Shakespeare

* * *

 

He had been aware of her approach for several minutes so the tell-tale flare of blue fire from her lightsaber came as no surprise when it appeared into the darkness of the cavern. His own flared up a contrasting red in response almost before he saw her.

She was carrying the lightsaber in both hands as she emerged out of the darkness, walking silently, feeling her way cautiously. He advanced to meet her, stopping when she stopped, about a room’s distance apart from each other, whatever that meant in the vastness of this underground chamber.

“You weren't very difficult to find,” she said, making it sound like an accusation.

“I was not trying to make it difficult.”

The lightsaber swished angrily through the air, leaving a trail of blue seared on his eyelids. She wielded it like an extension of her emotions. He could understand that.

“You came here alone?”

She took a step half forwards, half to the side, still crouched defensively. “I am always alone.”

He mirrored her movement, keeping her opposite him across their invisible circle. “You took a risk, scavenger.”

“I'm not a scavenger any more.” Another step.

“Then what are you?” Abruptly he extinguished his lightsaber and let his arm fall to his side, leaving him exposed.

She made a sudden rush towards him of several paces, then stopped, confused. “I am a Jedi,” she announced, her voice strong at least, but it still sounded like a question, as if she had not said it before.

His gaze on her flickered. “Your training with Luke Skywalker is going well? Yes, I know what you have been doing.”

The blue lightsaber wavered. In a seamless movement, he had sprung forwards, red flaring up between them again, and crossed the distance to crash his weapon down on hers which she raised automatically to defend herself against his onslaught.

He felt it immediately, the difference. He felt the strength and sheer, unbridled power flowing through her, as he had before. It thrilled him more than it frightened. But he also felt her control and knew she was holding back, even as she danced silently on light feet and swung and lunged against him, an intoxicating rhythm that he parried and retaliated against for several moments, their weapons swirling back and closing in on each other with all the precision of a formal display, rather than a real fight.

“Luke sent me away,” she exclaimed through her teeth, her lightsaber baring down on him. “He's afraid of me. You should be too.”

He met her eyes for a brief moment, long enough to unnerve her, before he succeeded in reversing their positions. “I am not scared of you, Rey.” He pushed her away from him and flexed his arm, cutting swathes of scarlet light through the heavy air between them. “Why are you here? Not to finish what you started on Starkiller Base.”

She had her lightsaber pointed directly at him and began to circle round him. He lowered his own weapon so that it almost touched hers, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

“Perhaps I will finish that one day. It's no more than you deserve. But I'm not here to kill you. If I wanted to do that, you'd already be dead by now.”

“Bold words from a half-trained novice.”

Scarcely had he spoken when the ground rumbled around them and a stalactite from far above them plummeted to the ground and embedded its point in the exact spot where he had been standing moments before. He jumped to one side, for the first time, surprised.

“You'd already be dead,” she repeated, her gaze harsh. Their lightsabres crossed and touched, sending a flare of heat and power through them both before they withdrew.

“You are no Jedi, Rey,” he stated. “Just as I am no Jedi.”

He extinguished his lightsaber. After a momentary hesitation, so did she. The glitter of her eyes disappeared as she closed them. Then the stalactite, all eight feet of it, rose out of the ground and smoothly levitated up into the dark emptiness above them. He tipped his head back and watched it till he could no longer see it. Rocks and pebbles rose with it, surrounding them with an eerie, silent, ascending stone rain. It was extraordinarily and unexpectedly beautiful.

Then it was over and she opened her eyes again. In a dramatic gesture, she flung away her lightsaber and stared at him, forcing his gaze back to hers.

“Then tell me what I am.”

For a moment he just considered her. Then he said, “Why don't you ask your rebel friends? They like to provide answers to questions like that.”

“They sent me to Luke. It wasn't a very good answer.”

He didn't bother pointing out that he could have told her that months ago. “So now you're here. You came to me.”

They were almost talking civilly now; it was a long time since either of them had done that.

“I came to find the truth; you were just incidental,” she retorted. “If it had been anyone else, I would have been overjoyed.”

“Yes, you don't like me very much.”

“You killed your _father_!”

The ground rumbled again and now she jumped back as the ground shifted under her, sending her sprawling. He took two deep breaths and the shaking stopped. She scrabbled around and retrieved her lightsaber, clutching it and staring up at him with the first inklings of fear.

“Yes,” he admitted, “I did.” He took two more breaths. “And I do not know what you are, any more than I know what I am. I only know that we are the same and I have been waiting for you. I've been waiting for you - my whole life.” His voice caught.

She just continued to stare at him, the fear gradually replaced by something else that he could not read, something that was still wary but behind it held a new element.

“Do not go this time, Rey,” he insisted, walking towards her. “Let me teach you. You do not have to be alone.”

She frowned up at him, her brow furrowing just as he remembered it had when she had been defending herself from his invasion of her mind. He did not need to try anything of that kind to know what she was thinking.

“It is not a trap. I swear it.” He held out a hand to her. “And it is what you came for.”

The frown deepened and then she stretched out her hand, pale in the darkness. She hesitated, not quite touching his hand, which trembled slightly before her. Then the frown turned into another look that he already become familiar to him - stubborn determination - and she slid her hand into his and grasped it, letting him take her weight as she pulled herself to her feet. The thick leather of the glove was rough against her skin and she drew in a breath without knowing exactly why she needed to as she found herself standing so close to him without their lightsabers between them.

“Good,” he said, looking down at her and unable to help the small smile of relief which tugged at the corners of his lips.

She pulled her hand abruptly out of his grasp which he had somehow failed to relinquish and stepped quickly back, out of his reach. “What are you waiting for? I want to get started.”

“Luke would tell you you must be patient,” he challenged her.

“Luke isn't here,” she retorted immediately, her eyes meeting his again. “And we’re not Jedis.”

His smile grew and for a moment he simply indulged in it as a novelty. “No, we’re not!” he cried finally, turning away from her with a swish of his cloak. “Come on!”

She moved silently, but he was nevertheless aware of her catching him up, striding across the cavern at his side, and he could not stop smiling, for he had finally identified the new expression he had seen in her face.

 _Hope_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think this is what is going to happen exactly? No, of course not. But it's fanfic so I can do what I like. And perhaps something a little like this might happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
